


Sideways: Falling for you... Literally

by MisterMage



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Sideways (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance, Short, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterMage/pseuds/MisterMage
Summary: Derek takes Ernie on a ride she will never forget.
Relationships: Derek James/Ernie Edgars
Kudos: 2





	Sideways: Falling for you... Literally

“WOOOOOOO HOOOOOOO!”

Wind whistled through the dark brown mop atop Derek James’s head, blowing it back to expose the look of pure elation that graced his face as he plummeted down from the top of the Eiffel Tower, his best friend and girlfriend, Ernie Edgards, clutching onto him for dear life. As they roared to the ground, Ernie letting loose a consistent, blood curdling scream as they did so, Derek couldn’t but feel a certain sense of contentness wash over him, an overwhelming feeling of happiness that he’d not experienced since his mother died. Finally, things we’re doing right for him. He’d confessed to Ernie and to his surprise, she felt the same! His first kiss was even on top of the Eiffel Tower! Seriously, how much better could it get?!?!

Oh, wait, this is how it could get better: performing a death defying stunt with his girlfriend holding on. Derek was a bit more of an adrenaline junkie than he cared to admit. Nearing the halfway point of the tower, Derek turned around midair, him and Ernie now facing each other. He gave her a wry grin, cupping her face in his spandex clad hands and bringing her in for a perhaps ill-timed kiss.

“So, where do you want to go?” he asked.

Ernie looked at him, a mixture of panic and unfettered annoyance marring her face. “Anywhere but here you asshat!”

“You ever been to Gotham?”

“No!”

“Good. It’s a shithole.”

“You’re a shit hole!”

“That’s not very nice!” he laughed. “You wanna go somewhere nice? I got just the place.” Derek reached behind him, swiping down in the air, a blazing orange rift in the very fabric of space ripping open.

They fell through it, an intense tingling sensation washing over their body for but an instant before they reappeared through the same looking rift five feet above a rolling field of grass. With a muffled thud, Derek landed backfirst against the grass, Ernie landing atop him, still clutching on for dear life. She breathed a deep sigh of relief, though that didn’t relieve the tension in her shoulders nor her white knuckled grip she had on him. 

“I hate you.” she said.

Derek smiled. “No you don’t.”

“No, no really, I do.” She sat up, though still on top of him. 

“Prove it.” He fished around for his mask, finding it attached to something on his waist. “Sorry, just wanted to make sure I still had it. I lost it once and I’ll tell you, going around Metropolis with a paper bag with eye holes looking for it was not fun.”

A small smile tugged at the corner of Ernie’s lips. “I did some damn good work on your costume. I’m not making you another!”

“Yes, ma’am.” Derek teased.

Ernie flopped down next to Derek, grinning at him. “I still hate you.”

“Yeah, sure,” he wrapped his arm around her. 

She nuzzled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder. “You’re right. This place is really nice.”

“You’re right.” Derek rested her head against hers.

“Where are we?”

“No idea.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I have no idea where we are.” He gave a meek smile. “This isn’t where I meant to go.” 

Ernie smiled. “It’s alright. This is still nice.” She rested her hand on his chest.


End file.
